Business Proposal
by AraneaDuDios
Summary: Inuyasha lies.. Kagome wants revenge. Sesshomaru needs a favor? Unfortunately for Kags agreeing to his proposition she's put in some strange situations involving time travel and the unmentionable. rated for language and suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

Umm.. This is a fic. That just sorta popped into my head so I'm just writing it down… Hope you enjoy.

0 0 0 0 0

"In-u-ya-sha.." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head as he backed away from the fuming Kagome. She let a smile grace her face as she turned to him.

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha was face down in the ground in his large crater. He cursed about stupid humans and pushed himself out of the hole.

"What the hell was that for, wench!" he growled.

"Sit!" inuyasha fell back into his hole. "Don't you growl at me half-breed! Not after what you just did! I swear I have half the mind to SIT you to Hell! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have found half of the jewel shards so I deserve to be at least treated with some form of respect! Sit! And don't lie to me! Sit! I know you went off to see Kikyo! Sit! I.. I.. I give up! Leave me alone! Sit! I never want to see you again! Sit!" Kagome hollered as she ran into Inuyasha's Forest. _'The subjugation spell should hold until she got to the well.' _

She ran as fast as she could tripping a few times as her tears blurred her sight. Her legs were aching and her eyes were swollen from crying. She wanted to hurry up and go home and seal the well, never to return again. She was done! She had had enough of Inuyasha's stupid mind games and found it time to go home. She kept running.. Kagome's sides were hurting from running so far in such a short time. She looked up to the top of the hill _'Almost there' _she thought to herself. She forced back her tears and went onward. Then it happened..

'_So that idiot brother of mine has gone off to the dead woman yet again, has he? It is not of my concern.. But, he should have kept better care of his Shikon Miko.. It is my turn now..' _

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a strong demonic aura coming at her. She thought it familiar and craned her neck to the side to see who it was.

"Sess.. Sesshomaru?!" she yelled and jumped back.

His usually emotionless face was covered over with a lazy smile. Her heart raced faster than before for she knew of his might and wrath. She stepped farther and farther away from him but it was of no use. In the blink of an eye he had appeared before her laughing silently to himself as he grabbed her by her wrist and dug his claws into her skin drawing little balls of blood. An alarm went off in her head and she tried to pull her arm free but found herself unable to move.

Sesshomaru's smile widened as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"You were wise to leave the half-breed miko. Now you are free for the taking." he said in a velvety voice. Kagome shivered and went limp at her knees. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist to keep her steady and looked into her fearful eyes.

"I have come to make a business propsal with you, miko. It has come to my attention that you have left my half-breed brother. Tell me now, do you think it is 'fair' for him to leave you for a dead woman after you have given up almost everything to help him on your quest to find the jewls?" he asked looking away from her eyes.

"Not fair?" she questioned. _'Since when did Sesshomaru care what happened to me? Is this some type of a trick.'_

She stood up straight and looked at him. His eyes showed no sign of lying, so he did care? She looked away from him to the village she had tried so hard to get away from and gave a sigh.

"No.. I do not think it is fair. He has lied again and again to me even though he knew that I knew the truth. He didn't even care that I was in danger with the band of seven and saved Kikyou before me leaving the others to help me out of deadly situations. I have been saved by him many times but that's only.." her eyes filled with tears. She hung her head letting her bangs cover her face as tears streamed down her red face. "Because I'm a stupid shard detector…" she cried.

Sesshomaru looked to the ground not able to bare having to see her cry and turned away. He took in a deep breath and looked back up at her. He reached out his hand and placed it onto her shoulder. Kagome tensed at the feel of his touch but soon relaxed seeing that he meant her no harm.

"You do not have to answer the question if you do not wish to." he said tenderly. Kagome looked up at him in astonishment. He was comforting her?

'_Okay.. Sesshomaru hates humans so why was he touching me and uh.. Acting like a sweet, handsome, knock-you-off-your-feet prince charming?! This is not right! I get the touching my shoulder thing, he must have had to really suck up his ego to be able to touch me but… He's saying nice things!? This is not Sesshomaru!' _she thought.

"Why are you being kind to me Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow to the question and let his hand fall back to his side. "I do not like tears." he said calmly. Kagome looked at him with a glimmer in her eye. "They smell bad." he stated as an after thought. The glimmer in her eyes disappeared and she glared at him. _'That jerk! I can't believe I thought he was nice for even a second! He was just doing it to satisfy his own needs!' _

"Now, onna. Like I have said earlier I am here to make a business proposition. I do not like my brother and I am assuming that you no longer wish to have anything to do with him, seeing as he has neglected you. So I am here to ask, do you want revenge?" he asked coldly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she thought it over for a minute before answering. "Yes!"

Sesshomaru looked up to the stars as he brought his hand up to her. She flinched waiting for pain but it didn't come. She heard something fall to the ground and she opened her eyes to see what fell. She looked down to the ground and spotted a large satin pouch on the ground. She looked up at the Taiyoukai curiously and went down to the package.

"That pack has everything you will need to get back at Inuyasha. If you accept all the contents you will be agreeing to be my equal as Lady of the Western Lands." he stated as he struggled to not laugh at Kagome's surprised face.

Her face went pale as she almost fainted from surprise.

"You want me to be your… your… mate!?" she managed finally.

He blushed slightly and looked away in embarrassment.

(lolz.. Had to do this! Plz don't hate me..)

"Yes… But, its only to get back at Inuyasha and we won't have to go through with the whole ceremony until you… uh… we want to."

Kagome smiled slyly at the blushing demon and went up to him. She stopped when she was a foot away and looked at his red face. She smiled evilly at him and placed her hand on his chest to see what kind of reaction she received. To her surprise his blush deepened and he stiffened as she placed her other hand on his chest.

'_Oh.. This is going to be fun! Haha! He's as red as a tomatoe!' _she laughed to herself.

She removed herself from his person and went to pick up the pack on the ground. She removed from it a light blue kimono with gold hemming and a white obi, a bow and a few arrows in a quiver, and a small bottle filled with a green liquid. She lifted the bottle to her face and swished it around a few times before asking what it was.

"That is a potion that will turn you into a demon that best suits your DNA or so I was told.." he muttered under his breath.

She picked up the kimono and placed it against her body and looked at him.

"That kimono is made of spider silk and won't become damaged or get dirty. It is for you to wear seeing as 'your' clothes are inappropriate."

"And what's wrong with my clothes that I have on now?!" she yelled and threw the obi at him.

"They are too short. You can't go gallivanting across Japan in those, you would be mistaken for a whore." he sighed as he began losing his patience. Kagome flushed and buried her face in the kimono.

"I see.. I get that we are to be getting our revenge on Inuyasha but what does my becoming your mate have to do with anything?" she mumbled.

He looked at her in understanding and tossed her the obi.

"Inuyasha has for too long treated you like dirt and left you for a dead clay woman. It would hurt him to see you with another man though seeing as he has marked you as his property. Plus I am in need of a mate. The demon council has been trying to force me to mate some weak demoness." he snorted.

"I.. I don't know if I should.. It sounds like a good offer but I just don't know if I will be able to pull it off. Plus, we don't even love each other." she said almost in a whisper.

Sesshomaru smirked, "This is nothing more than a business proposal."

'_I don't know.. I really want to get back at Inuyasha but I don't want to be mated! Urr… Just relax girl you're not going to be really mated. It's just a title. Other than that it's a pretty good idea.. Okay here goes'_

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and opened them with a new determination. With the potion in hand she stood before her business partner. "I ,Kagome Higurashi, accept the title Lady of the Western Lands!"

And so marks the beginning of a new story…

0 0 0 0 0

Ahh… I know I should really be working on writing Ai Youkai but, hey.

When you have an idea, you have an idea.

Hope you liked!!


	2. Chapter 2

I gots good news for you guys! I will be updating this story I think every weekend or so, okay? Also I will start working on the next _Ai Youkai _chapter as soon as I finish posting this one. Hee Hee! XD

_**Last time… **__Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and opened them with a new determination. With the potion in hand she stood before her business partner. "I ,Kagome Higurashi, accept the title Lady of the Western Lands!"_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

She held her breath as she gulped down the dreadful stuff. It tasted like onions mixed with chocolate milk.. And trust me when I say, disgusting! Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared as anticipation took over his being. Kagome finished off the last drop and tossed the bottle to the side. Her eyes became dull and she swayed back and forth trying to keep her balance. She felt a little… queasy. Sesshomaru caught her as she passed out. Her skin grew pale and she became hot with fever.

"The potion was not supposed to take affect yet. Shimata! When I get my hands on that witch I'm going to make it so she feels she was never born!" he growled lowly as he went to gather _their_ belongings. He wrapped his tail around her to keep her steady and warm as he leapt into the night sky. The wind brushed across their faces chilling the skin with its touch. Kagome squirmed and positioned herself cuddled in his chest… er… armor. Sweat covered her forehead. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to her face and lightly placed it upon her cheek.

"Hn… Her fever has gotten worse." he mumbled to himself. **'Master… We must find shelter for mate.'**_ Do not order this Sesshomaru. I am well aware of our position. _**'She is human still. She will not survive if her fever gets much higher.' **_I know! I know…_

He quickened his pace and flew towards the western lands. Once he got there he could have the healers help her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

He had arrived. He jumped over the gate wall not having time to wait for them to open it.

He landed before the general who greeted him.

"Welcome back milord. We have received word from the Eastern Lord requesting your presence first thing in the morning." he said bowing before his savior.

"Tell him if he wishes to speak to me to come here. I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Excuse me, milord. May I ask what matters you will be attending to?" he asked with a confused look upon his face.

Sesshomaru looked around impatiently for a servant to help him with the girl in his arms that still remained unseen for the time being. Where were they anyways? Having run out of patience he turned to the next best thing, the general.

"General Chou I will answer your questions if you will help me with my fiancé." he said coolly.

Chou's mouth dropped to the floor. Had he heard that right? Did his lord just say fiancé?

He nodded his head a bit too enthusiastically for Sesshomaru's liking but none the less he ordered him to have the healer ready for his new mate to be by the time he arrived there which would be.. Thirty seconds starting….. Now!

Chou dashed off before his lord knowing that if he didn't want to get killed by the Eastern lord he would have to get answers from his Master and some very good ones at that. He arrived three seconds before Sesshomaru. Just enough to have the healer ready.

Sesshomaru walked in head held high and worry clearly visible on his face.

"Please place the girl on the healing table." the nurse asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and did as he was asked of without complaint.

"Who is the girl?" the old healer asked eagerly, her red eyes shining with joy.

."She is the Shikon Miko, Kagome. I gave her a potion to turn her demon after she agreed to be my mate but…"

"You tried to turn a Miko into a Demon!? Are you stupid boy!? In all my years I have to say that this is the stupidest thing you've done besides getting your arm cut off…" the old woman trailed off.

Sesshomaru growled and cracked hi knuckles.

"Don't you growl at me young man! What would your father say if had heard you didn't respect your elderly grandmother?" she asked fake pouting.

"Hmph! Just hurry and heal her."

She put some strange looking herbs in a bowl and crushed them until they were juicy and looked at the Taiyoukai before her with dulled eyes.

"Sesshomaru… If you want to heal this girl I am going to need some of your blood or that of one stronger than you in this remedy." she stated dully.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"She was given a potion to turn her into a demon but her Miko blood is fighting against it. In order to survive the miko blood will either have to kill the potion or the demon blood will have to overpower the miko blood. There is a catch though… If we use your blood you will not be able to mate her for she will be considered your daughter. Do you understand?" she asked humbly.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chou asked.

"To the Eastern Lands… If anyone is more powerful than me it is Taio. I will ask him for some of his blood and if he refuses then I will take it by force. And you're coming with me!" he ordered as he dashed out the room in a blue blur.

"I would listen to him if I were you.." sang the old lady.

"I have no choice now do I?" Chou snarled back angrily and followed after his Lord.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sesshomaru flew to the East as fast as he could. His silver hair shining in the moon light. Only four hours ago he had made a deal with a miko and now she was dieing and he had to heal her now. Oh life was oh so complicated. He could see the Eastern Palace not to far off. He would be there in a matter of minutes and demand blood for his mate to be from a demon who could kill him with probable ease. Oh yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.

A few miles behind him General Chou followed. He was tired and warn out from traveling so far so fast. If they had went by foot they would have taken three days minimum. But seeing as it is Sesshomaru's mate to be's life on the line they just had to travel hundreds of miles in twenty minutes. It was a miracle his lord did not pass out from using all his demonic energy with his floating demon cloud thing.

Sesshomaru had finally reached his destination and was greeted by the jolly Eastern lord and his tiny mate. His feathery orange hair acting like a homing beacon to the inu youkai. He dropped from the sky and landed gracefully before the couple and bowed.

"So you got the message, huh? Well I didn't actually think that you'd come but it sure is great that you did! So let's get down to business-" he started.

"I am not here for your reasons. I have come seeking your help." Sesshomaru cut in.

Taio raised his eyebrows in question and nodded his head acknowledging his need for help.

"I.. I gave the Shikon Miko a potion to become demon after… after…"

"Spit it out son!" the Lord said impatiently.

"Igaveherapotiontobecomedemonaftersheagreedtobemymate." he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay.. Now how about slower this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"I gave her a potion to become demon after she agreed to be my mate… But now her miko blood is fighting with the potion and if we don't give her the blood of a strong demon to overpower her miko blood she will… die." he said head hung.

The eastern lord laughed and slapped him on the back sending him flying forward into a tree.

"Woops.."

He heard a low and angry growl coming from the inu demon and giggled lightly to his mate. She rolled her eyes and went to help him up.

"Anata you really should watch your own strength. You could really hurt somebody one day." she scolded. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and helped him up. Now it was Taio's turn to growl.

"Oh shut up you big oaf! He's not doing anything to me." she laughed as she headed back to her mate.

"So Sesshomaru what you're asking of us is Taio-kun's blood right? But what I want to know is why can't you use your own blood?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru sighed and answered the question dully. Earning a few nods and 'oh's from the slightly older couple.

"So if Taio-kun gives her our blood she will be our daughter?"

He nodded and sighed.

"Okay we'll do it!" she cried happily. Both Taio and Sesshomaru jumped at the unexpected cry. Taio raised his eyebrows and looked at his mate questioningly.

"What? You said it yourself that if Taio-kun and I gave her our blood then she would become our child. I have waited three centuries to have a kid and I'm not getting any younger. We're doing it and that's final." she said with a stern face, probably directed at her mate.

Taio gave a sigh and agreed knowing he could not go against his mate. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama we will do it." "Very well, we leave now." he said and left once again into the sky followed by the couple.

_This had better work. _**Mate will be safe.**_ I hope so…For all our sakes._** Hn.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: I did! I did it! I did it, yeah!

Inu: Yeah.. Yeah… Once again you make me the bad guy….

ME: yep!

Kag: Ah shut your trap Inu..

Inu: You suck! Why would you go with Sesshomaru?!

ME: cuz I said to.

Sess: Plus I'm hotter than you…

ME: Yes you are… *purrs*

Inu: you're weird!

ME: Kags…

Kag: *sighs..* sit boy!

Shippou: Hope you enjoyed it….

ME: next chapter come out soon!

Kag: KEEP READING OKAY!?

Sess: I'm fine…

ME: yes you are…. Purrs

Inu: Idiots….


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… I had a lot of free time this weekend so I decided to write. Here goes!

_**Last Time: **__Taio gave a sigh and agreed knowing he could not go against his mate. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama we will do it." "Very well, we leave now." he said and left once again into the sky followed by the couple._

_This had better work. __**Mate will be safe.**__ I hope so…For all our sakes.__** Hn.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru flew onwards as quickly as he could. His powers were diminishing quickly. Making demonic clouds used up a lot of energy. He blinked back his lack of sleep and pressed on. He soon passed Chou and dragged him along behind him. Taio caught up with the Inu and laughed.

"You are wasting much energy for a miko. You must really be fond of her." he stated.

Sesshomaru would have growled if he had the energy but right now he was just trying to get to Kagome as quickly as he could, before it was too late.

Soon to Sesshomaru's relief they had arrived. Sesshomaru dropped his general rather roughly and headed for the gates. They opened up to them and he was greeted by Jaken. He looked at the toad kicked him out of the way. He waited for the demon couple to ready themselves and lead them to the healing room.

His heart skipped a beat as he reached the door for he could already feel the miko's aura weaken. He opened the door and went to her side.

"Nice to have you back Sesshy-sama." teased his grandmother.

"This is not the time for games, Baa-chan." he scolded.

"Hmph! I try to show you some love and you tell me off.." she fake sobbed.

The couple standing at the door entered and bowed to the old woman.

"It is nice to see you again, Miyo-sama." the eager mother-to-be chimed.

"It is nice to see you as well, Nao-san." the old woman smiled.

"Sesshomaru-sama informed us of the problem and we have come to help." she stated happily.

"Oh, I see. So my harebrained grandson finally realized the value of help did he?" she joked.

"Miyo-sama I think it would be best that we proceed with the process." Taio groaned.

"My aren't we impatient." she laughed and went to gather the remedy for the potion turned poison.

Both Taiyoukai sighed and went to the old healer.

She proceeded to mix the herbs and brought out a knife which she handed to the Eastern Lord. "Here, you must mix some of your blood into the remedy. And I assume that your mate would like to add some of her blood as well?" she asked earning a nod from the Taiyoukai. He brought the knife to his wrist and fluidly moved it across his wrist until there were little beads of blood forming. He turned his hand over so it was palm down and watched as it dripped into the herbal liquid below it. His mate grabbed the knife from his hand and copied his movements letting it drip down into the bloody concoction.

Miyo grabbed the bowl now half full with blood and put it by Kagome's pale lips. Holding the girl in a sitting position she forced it down her throat. The miko naturally swallowed and moaned as more was put into her mouth. Sesshomaru watched the act with drooping eyes as his exhaustion took its coarse.

Miyo looked at her grandson with understanding eyes and left the room with the demon couple leaving him to be with his mate to be. Sesshomaru smiled down at the miko and leant down to kiss her forehead. As he pulled away it the world became fuzzy and then, it went black.

_**With the Inu-Tachi**_

Inuyasha sat in his tree staring off into the distance, 'Where is Kagome?'. He had not seen her since she sat him like a madman and fled into the woods. Things were rather boring without the cheery miko to lighten up the mood around the village. Sango was sitting by the hut's enterance glaring at a certain hanyou in a tree while Shippo was playing with the village children. Miroku sighed as he exited the hut and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just go apologize already? We would be able to collect shards faster if you would go and get her…" the monk sighed.

Inuyasha gave a loud 'Feh' and jumped down next to the houshi. "Fine, but you own me." he scoffed and was off on his way.

Inuyasha took his sweet time going up the hill. Sure he wanted Kagome back so they could continue with the quest but he wasn't so sure he wanted to be the one to get her. The last time he had went to retrieve her after an argument she had 'sit' him to the near underworld. Sweat formed at his brow, did he really want to risk his safety to go get her? He growled at his cowardly behavior and quickened his pace. He was not going to be scared of some stupid miko, feh, for all he cared she could get kidnapped but Sesshomaru and he wouldn't care.

As Inuyasha walked up the trail he caught a sent.

"Chikushou!!! That son of a-" before he could finish his sentence he was on his way.

He reached the village in record timing and dashed inside the hut.

"Get ready to leave, now! Sesshomaru has Kagome." he yelled.

The group grabbed their things and was out the door in less than a minute. (Which was an big difference for them. It usually took five minutes at least.)

Sango told the kitsune to wait here and that they would be back soon. He gave a small nod and they left into the air.

_**XXXXX**_

Kagome woke up still in a daze. Everything seemed surreal. She noticed a pressure on her lap and looked down to see a sleeping Taiyoukai on her lap. She managed to only stare for a moment pushed herself up into a sitting position. She blinked numerous times for a while in confusion but soon remembered what had happened.

'Sesshomaru… All I remember is Sesshomaru asking me to be his mate then drinking a potion, then, everything went black.' She looked down at her 'mate' and sighed. What had she gotten herself into, and the bad part was inu youkai mated forever. So in simple words, she was royally screwed! He flinched as she ran her fingers across his forehead removing all of his silver locks from his face. She couldn't complain though. It had been her own decision to accept his offer and she never went back on her word. She looked down at his face and for some unknown reason cupped his cheek running her clawed thumb along his lips.

Wait, claws!? She felt fear run through her as she examined herself. She had midnight blue markings that circled her wrists and she also noted her now pointy ears. She tried one more thing and brought a strand of hair to her face so she could see it. She just stared at it for a while, it was jet black with orange streaks. Okay examination over she had enough. She knew that the potion was supposed to turn her into a demon but she didn't think it would actually work. She thought her priestess powers would have purified the potion or something. Well now she was definitely sure she was ROYALLY SCREWED!

Kagome covered her ears as a someone knocked at the door. It was really giving her a headache.

"Would you stop banging at the door?! What, are you trying to make me deaf?!" she screamed forgetting the demon on her lap.

She felt the pressure lift off and cursed under her breath. 'oops'….

Sesshomaru got up and opened the door angrily. If there were three things that he would kill for it was:

1) His property

2) His pride and honor &

3) His sleep (whenever he found he needed it)

Sesshomaru growled at the unexpecting visitor and watched as Taio jumped in surprise. He growled back at the inu and pushed him aside walking to the side of his new daughter. Sesshomaru snarled but stood back. Kagome looked up at the orange haired demon in question and smiled seeing that he meant her no harm.

"Hello, who are you?" she said with a radiant smile holding her hand out to shake his.

The demon lord smiled and took her hand gracing it with a small kiss and looked up at her.

"I am Taio, Lord of the Eastern lands. It is a pleasure to meet you, my daughter." he said bringing her into a tight hug.

Kagome sat there for a second letting him hug her and decided to respond. She brought her arms around him and hugged him closer to her. They were broken up by an 'ahem' coming from the doorway. A demoness with long black hair and green eyes stood by the door and smiled at the new demon.

Kagome smiled up at the demoness and greeted her.

The demoness smiled back a bigger smile and launched herself at the poor girl.

"Kyaa!! I'm so happy to meet you, Kagome! I'm your new Mama!!!" she screamed while rubbing her cheek to hers in a weird anime way.

Kagome hugged the woman and smiled. "It is nice to meet you too."

Taio laughed at the odd scene played before them and walked over to the inu.

"I see that this wasn't a waste of out time then. It seems that Nao-chan is very pleased with the results. She looks a lot like her." Taio smirked and brought his lips to the Inu's ear.

"I'll be waiting for the grandchildren." he laughed and walked out the door leaving the others to themselves.

Sesshomaru blushed and looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thin in the world. A taiyoukai like himself was not supposed to get embarrassed by petty things such as mating. He looked once more at the women and left.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left. She felt the need to comfort the youkai for whatever reason she had. Noa caught site of this and smiled evilly.

"So you're mating Sesshomaru?" she asked in a childish way.

Her smile widened as she saw a blush creep onto her daughter's face.

"Haha! I finally get my daughter and already she is flying the coop. Mama is so sad!!!" she wailed with fake tears.

Kagome's blush deepened. She didn't know why this woman or the man she met earlier kept calling her their daughter but something inside her told her what they said was somehow true so she just decided to go along with it. Plus she really did seem like someone that would be her mother to her. It was kinda weird actually… But it was weirder that her supposed mother seemed to want her to mate the Dog Lord.

"Mama is gonna be so sad when we have to leave. Mama didn't get to play with her daughter yet… So will you come with me?" she asked fake tears still falling.

Kagome gave a nod and help up her new mother. Nao smiled and clasped hands with her. Kagome raised a brow and was answered by the demoness chanting a spell. By the time Kagome knew what she was doing they were in the middle of a ice covered lake. Snow was everywhere. She looked around to see where they were and growled in frustration.

Nao smiled and stepped away from her daughter.

"This was my home, before I met Taio, my mate." she explained. She walked to the snowy banks and frowned. "It used to be a happy place. It was dark all the time and filled with many demons of my kind and others. Sprites danced around lighting the place for us and we had many feasts and parties. My last feast here was for the Day of Peace. That's when we gathered outside among the moon flowers and played games and you didn't have to worry about anything. It was when everyone put aside their differences for a day and made friends with one another." she whispered.

"What happened?"

"Someone from the outside world came during the festival and attacked. We were not prepared and many were killed. Only my mother, the village elder, and myself survived. It was horrible…" she said straining to keep back tears that wanted to fall.

Kagome ran to her and brought her into her arms.

"It's okay. It was not your fault. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. It's okay, mama." she whispered into her ear while rubbing her back.

The spell wore off and they were brought back into the healing room. Nao passed out in her daughter's arms. Kagome sighed and picked her up bridal style following her senses she stopped at the garden. Her mom was heavy but she would endure for now. She walked into the garden and followed a path to a stream where she spotted the two taiyoukai talking. She ignored her instinct to leave and walked up to them carrying the sleeping woman.

"Otou-sama… Kaa-san is…" she started but was interrupted by him grabbing her from her arms.

"I will be taking my leave now." was all he said as he disappeared into the sky.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru questioningly and sighed when she got no answer. Hah… Maybe things weren't different as she thought they would be.

_**XXXXX**_

Nara: Inu trasha….. Where are you???

Inu: I'm here u stupid spider. (pulls out testuaiga)

Nara: haha you can't break through my barrier with that and you know it.

Inu: That was before. Now I have red testuaiga!

Nara: kukuku.. I, Naraku find this humorous but, How would you know if it is red? Kuku

Inu: Shut up about the dog jokes!!!!!


	4. Unrequited Love

Hello!!! It is me! Your worst naitomea! Mwa hahaha! Lmao… Well I'm glad you guys like the last chapter and am writing the next one.. Apparently.. Anyways.. Anyone up for me starting a new fanfiction. I will keep doing this one but I was just thinking.. I want to start another one… But I just wanted to ask you all first. Plus, I don't know if you guys are up to me updating them late that is why.

Leave a review saying whether or not I should start another fic.

_**Last time on Business Proposal… **__"I will be taking my leave now." was all he said as he _

_disappeared into the sky._

_Kagome looked at Sesshomaru questioningly and sighed when she got no answer. Hah… Maybe things weren't different as she thought they would be._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 _

The last time you guys saw me I was standing in a garden with my mate-to-be, or so I thought. I thought that to be his mate I just had to accept his title or something, and then it dawned on me, what did he mean by I didn't have to finish the ceremony if I didn't want to? I mean I know that when you mate you are supposed to have _'it' _with them. I just didn't really think this through when I accepted it. _Baka, Kagome!_

"Kagome! Unlock the door! Let us talk to you!" pleaded a female demon from the _other_ side of the door.

"Hottoite!" I yell. I just want to be left alone right now.*leave me alone*

"Kagome…"

Yeah… Things didn't exactly go well while I was away… I am currently sitting curled up in a corner in fetal position pissed as heck. Allow me to explain…

**Earlier Today(Sesshomaru's Study)**

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru jumped at her voice and sunk into his seat.

"Ano… Hai. Ano…" he stopped.

"Daijoubu, anata?" she asked worried.

"I was wondering whether you would like to join me for a 'stroll' along the stream after dinner tonight?" he asked trying to put on his emotionless façade, which, well, wasn't working really well as you can see. Seeing as he had sweat on his brow and was fidgeting.

Her eyes widened in shock. That was the most that he had talked to her since the day he asked her to be his mate. They had not spent any real amount of time together since he had so much paper work to do, but she still got to see him at dinner and breakfast occasionally. Everyone at the castle was really nice and there were even a few humans among the staff. Actually, there were probably three dozen humans working as maids and cooks around the castle that she had seen thus far. Who would have thought the 'ice prince' would have so many humans in his castle. Well, he did ask a human to mate him, didn't he? '_Sesshomaru is… almost, kind.'_ she thought to herself.

She giggled and ran threw the halls in search of Rin and Jaken. The toad still made rude remarks now and then but she had the feeling that he was beginning to warm up to her. With her new demon speed -she was still getting used to it- she ran through corridor after corridor in search of her target, but stopped when she recognized a friendly scent.

She looked around to see where the scent was coming from and looked behind her. Yep, she was right.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miyo baa-sama!" she called out to the elderly demoness that had grown to be like a second grandmother to her. She reminded her of Kaede baa-sama, she missed her.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan. O-genki desu ka child?" she asked smiling that wrinkly old smile of hers.

"I'm fine, anata wa?" I replied while running to the healer's side.

"I am as fine as I was one hundred years ago. Though I have aged a bit since then." she laughed her bird like laugh. She was such a sweet old woman, though she did know a few come backs when needed.

"Indeed you are, I guess. Do you have time?" I asked with a pleading pout.

"Hai, but I will need to be back in the sick room by lunch. I am expecting a visit from a neighboring lord. I believe you haven't met him yet, have you?"

"Iei, Who is it?"

She smiles and looks up at the ceiling.

"It is the Southern Lord… He has been my best friend since we were pups. He was there for me when my mate died in the war between our territories. He has been very kind to me since then and I to him."

I giggle recognizing the look in her eyes. It was definitely love, and by the looks of it, she had it bad. She didn't look all that bad either. She appeared to be forty, at the most, and even her new parents looked to be in there late twenties. She could probably couple with the lord if she wished it.

"You love him!" I giggle slapping her back.

Her expression saddened and she sighed.

"I do… But, he has lost his mate as so have I, and our kind mate for life. We rarely re-mate after their death. It is something that takes much time to heal from." she choked out.

"He still hasn't gotten over her, has he?" I asked knowing all to well.

"Hai…" she sobbed.

Take her into her arms she rubbed soothing circles into her back whilst whispering kind things into her ear.

"Miyo baa-chan, I would like to show you something." she said solemnly. Grabbing the Inu's hand she brought her out to a field of flowers just big enough for what she planned to do..

"What are you going to show me?" she asked a little confused by her actions.

"I have learned how to use my new powers to a certain extent and can show you anything from my memories. My mother is a void demon. She can teleport you to the realm of the voids and show you things that I had never imagined. While experimenting I to can transfer us to the void, but I also discovered a different power. I can teleport things and people to places I seen or have as a memory. I also discovered that, I can travel through time. I want to show you my world. The world five hundred years from now. I can take us to the void and show you there."

Miyo's mouth dropped open in surprise. She had known that she was from a far away place from her clothes and dialect, but never had she thought her to be of the future. Her head nodded subconsciously as she watched a barrier surround them and the ground separated from the earth below them as they lifted into the air. She fell backwards on her butt from fright and watched as a red light surrounded the barrier. She closed her eyes awaiting what would happen and when she opened them she was on a bench.

"Whe… Where are we?" she asked awed.

"This is my world, Tokyo, the city of technology. Come…" she said holding out her hand to the woman. She hesitantly complied and got up.

_Who are they?_

_Cosplayers?_

_Freaks…_

"We should go change, ne? We wouldn't want to be out of place…" she said dragging her along into a store.

"Sugoi…"

"Heh… yeah. This is a store. You can buy clothes here. Pick out something you like." she laughed.

Nodding she ran to the pastels. Kagome sighed and headed to the skirts.

"Oh… I have forgotten how much I loved shopping." she wondered if they took gold.

Miyo ran out the dressing room wearing a khaki knee length skirt, a light pink turtle neck, and a pair of brown UGS. She looked so bright and cherry. Her smile was everything though. Her beautiful silver hair was in a bun with her long bangs to the side to cover her ears. Kagome squealed and ran up to her.

"You look beautiful!!!" she screamed earning a few stares from people.

"I know, thank you. You haven't picked an outfit yet… May I help you?" she asked with an excited smile.

"Sure!"

"Thank you."

Kagome hadn't even picked out a shirt when Miyo came running back with an entire outfit. From the shirt to the shoes.

"Here, try these on." she handed her a white blouse with a black bowtie and a red pleated skirt and black heels.

She raised an eyebrow at the selections and decided to try them.

When she came out she earned a gasped from Miyo and a few bystanders. It was the perfect outfit for her! Her long black hair help too. The few of her orange streaks were mixed in and glistened in the light. Miyo bounced up in joy and slammed into Kagome.

"Kagome-chan is so kawaii desu!!!"

"Heh.. Heh.. No, actually I think that you look better."

"Nope, let us pay for them. How do we go upon that?" she asked.

"Well.. I was hoping they will take the gold tokens Sesshomaru gave me." she said with a giggle holding the bag to her. "If we give them gold they will probably just think that we are rich foreigners."

"Why would they think that?" she scrunched her brows in confusion.

"Now a days people use yen. Paper bills, checks, credit cards, and coins." she explained.

"Oh… I don't fully get it, but I understand.."

Miyo gathered their kimono and folded them nicely tying them together using a ribbon.

"Let us pay?" she said more than asked.

Kagome nodded and walked her to the register. The sales clerk stared at them for a bit and then blinked a few times. Miyo sighed and looked over to Kagome. Kagome just smiled.

"Sumimsen, Ma'am? Daijobu?" Kagome asked with a tug to the person's shirt.

The clerk jumped at the sudden pulling feeling and gasped when she realized that she had been staring.

"Gomen ne sai!!! Please, I will scan your items now." she said with a nervous smile.

Kagome smiled and handed her the tags to the clothes earning a raised eyebrow from the clerk.

"Ano… My aunt and I are wearing the clothes. May we purchase them like that?" she asked while staring into her eyes.

The clerk looked to be in a trance and told her that she would ask the manager. A few minutes later a young man in a brown shirt came out to greet them followed by a female with red hair. Kagome's jaw dropped.. It was….

"Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan?" she shouted.

The couple looked at her shocked and looked at each other questioningly. Ayame walked up from behind the now shocked Kouga and walked to Kagome's side, she began circling her and her eyes widened when she came to a conclusion.

"Ka.. Kagome-chan?" she asked. When she received a nod she screamed and launched herself at the youkai.

"Kyyaaaaa!!! I haven't seen you in over five hundred years!!!" she yelled out and clasped her mouth when she did.

"Umm.. You mean five years?" Kagome said with a wink.

Ayame nodded and looked at Kouga who was, well still shocked beyond compare.

"What are you doing here? And as a demon no less?" she said lowly so that only a demon could hear.

"She is showing me her time." Miyo said before Kagome had a chance to answer.

Ayame looked up to see the demoness. She squinted trying to remember her scent and it came to her after a while.

"Miyo-sama?" she asked earning a nod from the woman.

"I haven't seen you since you were a pup. How is your father doing?"

Ayame stiffened and sighed.

"He died nine hundred years ago. Along with my mother." she said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome and Miyo apologized.

"Ayame-chan, what is Kouga-kun doing here?" Kagome asked.

Ayame smiled and answered.

"Eh??? You and Kouga mated?! Congratulations!!!" Kagome yelled hugging the ookami.

Miyo smiled and congratulated her as well.

"What about you? You mated Sesshomaru! Oh, and where are your kids? Last time I heard, they said that you and Sesshomaru were the head of some big company and you guys had a son or two." she asked with a smile.

"I mated Sesshomaru? Where is he?" she asked confused.

"Oh, um… He got really good at hiding his aura and well, we made sure to hide our marking so I guess that he would be at the company building, right?" Ayame asked confused by Kagome's actions.

"I don't know… Ayame, I'm Kagome from five hundred years ago."

"That's impossible its-"

"No it's not. I am a void demon. I can travel through time." I explained.

"I see… I am sorry." she said bowing.

"For what?" she asked.

"For possibly ruining your future." Miyo interrupted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" If someone knows what is going to happen to them in the future they then know which events to not let take place to get to the future that they saw if they don't like it. Meaning, you could stop all this from happening." Miyo explained.

"She's right…"

"Iei! Because, I won't change it. I won't stop the birth of my children and I won't stop me from getting mated to Sesshomaru. Heck, I pretty much am now! All I need to finish it is the mark and… well you know the rest." determination could be seen on her face as she said that and she smiled.

"Well, as much as I would enjoy catching up, I believe I did promise Miyo-sama that I would show her around Tokyo. So Ayame, thank you." she sighed.

Miyo started out the door followed by Kagome that sighed when she almost forgot something.

"Here, It's to pay for the outfits. I hope we meet again." she smiled.

"Something tells me that you will make it happen." she laughed.

Kagome ran out the store to Miyo and Ayame looked into her palm.

"What!? G.. Gold?! She paid with gold?!" she yelled for all the customers to hear.

"Woops.. My bad." she said and she dragged a STILL shocked Kouga to the back room.

….

Kagome and Miyo walked through the city earning many stares as they walked. They had already been approached by men many times and once Miyo had to yell at them in Inu tongue for them to get the picture that she was a foreign… bitch. Kagome laughed and just dragged her along taking her to a candy store.

"There is something that I wanted you to try. Wait here, okay?" she ran into the store and grabbed a bag of different types of candy and paid for it.

"Here! Try this!" she said handing her what looked like a crystal ball on a stick.

"What is this?" Miyo asked.

"It is a type of candy called a lollipop! It is really good" she exclaimed."

Miyo hesitantly took the 'candy' into her mouth. Her eyes widened. It taste good. She smiled and kept sucking at it like a little kid earning a laugh from Kagome.

"That is good that you like it. I would have brought you chocolate, but I hear that dogs are allergic to it." she explained.

"I see…" Miyo looked to the sky and sighed.

"We should go back… There is a Lord back home that is waiting for me. I really don't want to keep him waiting now do I?" she laughed. Kagome nodded and they teleported back to 'home'.

….

Kagome walked Miyo to the sick ward. They were an hour later than they were supposed to be, but hopefully no one would be too mad. Miyo's brows were furrowed as the scent of the Southern Lord and a female hit her nose from the nursing room. Kagome cast a quick glance at the elder youkai and caught a slight form of a frown on her lips. Miyo ignored her and opened the door to the offending room slowly as if hoping that it was really empty, but it wasn't. Upon entry they were greeted by a cherry masculine voice.

"Welcome, at last! Where have you been my friend?" it asked joyously.

Miyo flinched as the owner of the voice captured her into a backbreaking bear hug.

Kagome let out a laugh at the site. The man was a few inches short of Sesshomaru's height and he had his green hair pulled into a high braid upon his head.

After five minutes of hearty welcome a soft yet annoyed growl was heard coming from a darn corner in the room. They all looked in the direction of its origin and a sigh was released from the lord's lips.

"You can come out, you know?" he muttered almost too low to hear.

A female with short pink hair and green eyes walked out from the shadows. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a pink obi and small silver vines embroidered in the sleeves.

"You are so mean, you leave me for another female. Koji-kun I don't think that is fair." she fake pouted with an evil glint in her eyes.

Kagome growled as she stepped forward towards them earning a glance from all in the room. Miyo placed a hand on her shoulder and urged the void-demoness to silence herself. Her growl died down but she still kept her fangs bared and a glare shot at her.

"Who is that ever delightful girl?" the woman asked with sarcasm laced in her words

Miyo smiled and stepped in front of Kagome.

"It is nice to see you again too. Anyways this is my daughter-in-law, Lady Kagome." she scoffed. Turning to the lord she smiled and introduced him, "Kagome this is Lord Koji and the… female… over there is Raiko."

Raiko grinned feral and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you, your highness." she mocked.

Kagome growled and launched herself at the onna. Raiko flinched when Kagome's claws almost slashed through her, but let a sigh of relief out when she saw that the youkai was held back by Koji.

"You will have to excuse Raiko's behavior, she has somewhat of a superiority complex." he laughed and pulled Kagome away from her not so gently.

"She would do well to hold her tongue lest I rip it out of her mouth and put it in a jar for keepings." Kagome snarled.

Laughing nervously Koji walked to Raiko's side and pulled her into an embrace.

"Actually the reason that I wanted to meet with Miyo-chan today is to tell you the news." he smiled.

Miyo' eyebrow raised in question. "What news?"

Smile widening he replied, "I've decided to take Raiko as my mate."

Kagome gasped and Miyo's eyes widened. It was silent for a moment before Miyo broke it.

"Con.. Congratulations! I'm s-so happy for you!" she asked with a forced smile.

Koji's face lit up and Raiko's eyes shown with what only could be made out as, victory.

"That is so glad to hear! You are the first one's to hear the news. I new you'd be happy." he cheered.

Miyo's faked smile twitched as Raiko leaned into Koji's chest and Kagome's growls returned to life. All eyes were on her. Her head was faced down and her hands balled into tight fists. Her shoulders trembled in anger as her growls escalated to barely tolerable volumes and pitches.

Raiko tensed and Koji's grip on her tightened.

"H-How cruel" she choked. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"What is?" Koji asked.

"You! You bastard!" she yelled snapping her head upright. Now her tears and blazing crimson eyes could be seen clearly making everyone tense and anxious for what might happen.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" she barked.

"How could you!? S-She loves you and has loved you for years now and you don't even acknowledge her feelings!!! No! Instead you bring that whore here and announce that you're getting mated! I hate it!" she snapped.

Koji took the defensive role and whispered, "I have no clue what you are talking about!"

Kagome laughed.

"She smells of sex and other males and you dare say, 'I have no clue what you're talking about'!?"

"Enough!!!" Koji yelled.

"No! You will listen!! You and your little whore as well!" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome-san, stop. That is going too far." Miyo muttered holding back the salt of tears.

"No it's not! Let him ache! He doesn't understand!" she yelled.

"No Kagome, you don't understand." said a cool voice from the doorway.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she stated more than asked and turned to face him with her tear stained face.

"You will cease this nonsense at once and prepare for dinner." he stated calmly.

"No! I won't! This is just too cruel to Miyo-sama!" she choked.

"You will. Right now you are being childish, irrational, and stubborn. I would guess that you do not want me to force you to obey me. If you are wise you would leave their personal affairs alone and allow them to settle things by themselves."

"No! This is so wrong and not fair! He is going to ignore Miyo-sama and mate with that whore!" she yelled pointing to Raiko who now was out of Koji's grasps and hyperventilating whilst leaning against a wall.

"Do not question my authority and it is of non of your concern whether his lordship chooses to mate a filthy female or not. It is the youkai way not to interfere, so do not interfere any longer and leave! You have no say in this you ignorant fool." he said coldly with a icy glare.

Kagome shivered and ran out the room crying anew.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!!!"

**End of Memories**

Miyo tapped at my door in vain hoping that I may let her in, but I turned a deaf ear to her.

"Go away, you're wasting your time." I growled.

"Kagome… please." she whispered faintly.

After many hours she left. Everyone left. I was alone in the room, all was quiet. The sun was off in the horizon and would soon be rising. I had been awake all night. Awake thinking of Miyo-sama and how much alike we really were. I had loved Inuyasha for many years and it had been onesided as well and then I see him with his, 'mate', Kikyo. Raiko was Miyo's Kikyo and Koji her Iuyasha. We both suffered from the loneliness of being loveless.

I would show Koji his mistake, if it were the last thing I do.

I would prove to all of them!

I would make Koji dump Raiko!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: Finally…… So Damn, LONG!

Inu: I agree with you! Seriously, great time to make 'em long eh?

Kag: so tired… *faints on Naraku*

Nar: Ewww!!! Sesshy save me!! *throws kagome at inu*

Sessh: No..

Kag: ow…

Inu: that hurt you jackass!

Nar: *sticks tongue out* Sesshy is mine! *glomps sessh*

Sessh: Get off me you freaking homo!

Mir: Homo!? Where!? Where?!

Inu: the two ice princes down there..

Mir: *runs to see action* aww… I thought it was tila tequila… shucks.

Ship: Tila?

ME: I have no clue…

Kag: Me either!

Sango: woohoo! Bring on the tequila!!! *passes out on inu* h-hi Rinurasha! Hurl!

Inu: gross!

ME: yeah!!!

Ship: Keep reading!

Sessh: Noo! *pulls away from Nar and runs*

Nar: Sesshy baby, come back to me!!!

.


	5. The Secret

Mwa haha! Thank you for the love and support and a Special thanks to InukenshiiSaiyu for giving me a great idea! I love you! Lolz! Well, please enjoy this chapter.

_**Last Time on BP: **__I would show Koji his mistake, if it were the last thing I do._

_I would prove to all of them! _

_I would make Koji dump Raiko!_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 _

I'm a genius I tell you. Give me a night alone to plot something and I'm already putting it into motion. All I need is for the servant girl to show up, any minute now.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in! I've been waiting." I call to the servant.

She pulls open the door nervously as if me waiting for her was a bad thing. I sigh and roll my eyes pulling her in I slam the door closed. She gulps and I pull her close to me. Almost in an embrace I whisper in her ear. "I am in need of your services. Will you help me?"

I can smell her arousal spike and I pull away to see her blushing.

"Ano.. What is it you wish for me to do for you Lady Kagome?" she asks shyly while bowing.

"There is no need to bow. We are friends now, are we not?" I ask.

"Friends.." she echoes.

I nod and seat her on the side of my bed.

"As you are probably aware, Sesshomaru has doen something that really angered me and I wish to get revenge. No one, not even my mate-to-be is allowed to call me a fool! I'll show him how much a fool I really am, that bastard."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I sighed again, women of this era really just didn't know how to stand up for themselves. I grabbed her wrist and brought her to my side. "What is your name" I asked.

She smiled and answered, "My name is Akane, my lady."

"Akane… Deep red. I like it. It suits you, your hair is red."

"Ano.. Arigatou." she whispered.

"Tell me, you are neko youkai, are you not?"

"H-hai."

"If you are a cat then why do you not let your cat ears and tail show. You should have pride in your blood." I scolded.

"Sesshomaru-sama said that I should hide my tail in others presence. He isn't too fond of cats." she explained.

"Sesshomaru no baka, that was real mean. From now on Akane, you can be a cat around me. I don't mind. I have a pet cat at home named Buyo. Also, call me Kagome, okay?"

"H-hai, Kagome. Thank you very much."

Well that's a start. Her green eyes flashed red for a second before her ears and tail popped up. She had an incredibly fluffy tail. It was almost as fluffy as her pigtails. I just stared at her and couldn't seem to control my urge to touch it so I did what any good kid would do.

"Tail!" I cried before I pounced on her and started stroking her tail. It just swayed back and forth so cute!!! I glanced at her ears and she nodded seeming to understand what I meant. I smiled and rubbed her ears earning a soft purr from her. She was so cute. She looked no older than fifteen though I knew she was probably over one hundred.

"You are so K-A-W-A-I-I desu!!!! From now on I want you this way all the time when you are with me! You are better the way you are!" I ordered happily.

"Arigatou!!!!" she cried and flung herself at me tightly embracing me.

"You're the first one here that has told me that…" she literally cried into my kimono.

I rubbed her back and calmed her down. After she stopped crying I grabbed her wrist again.

"Will you come with me to my home? I need to get something and will need a little bit of help if I am to get it."

She nodded happily and with that we were on our way, flying through time in a red bubble.

**With the InuTachi!!!**

They were exhausted, they had been traveling for days. They didn't want to stop but they had to. They hesitantly brought themselves to a clearing and made a camp. Inuyasha jumped into a tree while Sango curled up next to the fire with Kirara. Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome… What were they going to do. The only ones amongst themselves that hadn't become overcome with worry were Miroku, the houshi, and Kirara. Though they too had been a little anxious.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome is okay?" asked a depressed Sango. Her eyes were glazed over in worry and an aura of sadness hung over her like a cloud gathering up pressure until it would give away and cause a thunderstorm.

"I'm sure Kagome is alright, Sango. She is strong and can take care of herself. I'm sure if Sesshomaru took her away then there was a good reason and he wouldn't allow her to die so easily, especially if he plans to use her to trade for tetsuaiga." he reasoned.

Sango forced a smile and thanked him for his words. Looking up at the hanyou in the tree she glared. It was all that idiot's fault that Kagome was in the hands of a killing machine. If only they didn't need him to find Kagome and fight Naraku she would bash his head in and force him to eat his own intestines.

"Would you stop glaring at me! I know it's my fault so just shut up and leave me alone." he hollered from the tree angrily.

"Hmph.. Whatever, you stupid hanyou."

**Back In Kagome's Time**

"**Sugoi!!! Where are we?" Akane asked excitedly.**

"**Well… We are in my time. I was born five hundred years later from the time we just came."**

"**So.. Where are we going Kagome?" she asked happily.**

"**First we are going to get some suitable clothing and then we will proceed with our shopping." she explained.**

**Akane nodded but turned her attention to a group of boys that were staring at her. She blushed and then noticed that she still had her cat tail and ears showing. She hurried to hide them again and ran to Kagome who was now across the street entering a store.**

"**Kagome, wait!" she called and ran into the store she saw her master walk into.**

**She gasped at the sight before her. It was filled with odd yet interesting clothing. She couldn't help but walk to the table in the middle that had a beautiful pink summer dress with yellow lace at the bottom and small golden sakuras falling, or so it seemed.**

"**Akane, come here. I want you to meet one of my friends." she heard Kagome call from he counter.**

**Akane ran to her masters side and bumped into her.**

"**Oops. Sorry."**

"**No problem. It was an accident. Well, anyways-" she said turning to an okami female in front of her. Her hair was red and hung loose to her waist. "Allow me to introduce you guys. This is my friend Ayame. Ayame meet Akane, Akane meet Ayame." she said smiling.**

"**Um, nice to meet you." Akane said shyly. They looked surprisingly, really alike. They had almost the same hair color, Akane's was a brighter red, and they had the same eye color. The only difference between the two was that Akane's hair style and color and that Ayame was older looking with a bigger bust.**

"**Nice to meet you too." replied the okami.**

"**Ayame-chan! Do you think I could buy some clothes for us. I need to go shopping for a little revenge." she said with a laugh.**

"**Revenge?" Ayame asked with a raised brow.**

**Kagome nodded and explained that her stupid mate to be had called her a fool and she really wanted to get back at him.**

**Ayame smiled and winked at her. **

"**How 'bout I just give you the clothes for free and you take a picture of your revenge for me to see next time you come to visit?" **

**A feral smile crossed Kagome's face as she accepted happily. She would make sure that many people saw what was going to happen.**

"**Take your pick at the clothes then." immediately after Ayame said that Akane's eyes flickered to the pink sundress.**

"**Eh?" I took a good look at the dress. It looked so cute. Hee hee.. She found the perfect dress. It's amazing how girls were quick to adapt when clothes were involved. **

"**Ayame, can my friend have that one?" I pointed to the dress.**

**Ayame smiled and ordered one of the employees to bring it to us. As soon as it arrived I dragged Akane into the dressing room and ripped her worn kimono off. It took me five minutes for me to dress her and finish her outfit with a cute pair of beaded sandals. **

"**Tada!" I called as I opened the curtain and threw her out the dressing room.**

**Akane blushed and smiled sweetly.**

"**So cute! Now for Kagome!" Ayame called with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Ayame seriously attacked me and tossed me into the dressing room. I will skip further detail and right to the part where we left to go shopping.**

…**..**

"**Take care of the shop for me while we go shopping!" Ayame sang as we left the shop.**

"**Okay.. Where to first?" Akane asked.**

"**Hmmm… Well, I wanted to by some hair *** but I don't know where you would go about buying it."**

"**Hair ***!" asked Akane.**

"**It's something used to *** someones hair." Ayame explained in my sted.**

"**Ohhhh…" **

"**Where do you buy it?" I asked again.**

**She looked down thinking of where you would buy the certain item I wanted and snapped her head up with a smile. I assumed she remembered something. She smiled and lead me to a hair salon, Akane following closely behind us.**

**She opened the door and dragged me in. **

"**Ginta! Haku! I need some help!" she screamed.**

**Two of the hair stylists looked up and smiled excusing themselves from their costumers. **

"**Sup, Nee-san!" they welcomed. They looked really different. Ginta's hair was choppy and sorta punkish while Hakkaku wore his hair in a lime green mohawk. They wore jeans and button up blouses. The didn't look half bad actually.**

"**Hey guys! Look who came to visit!" they stared at me a few minutes in disbelief but shrugged it off. **

"**Hey, Nee-sama. So… What are you doing here?" Ginta asked.**

**Kagome smiled and shrugged explaining the situation I which is was in and ended it by bowing and begging for the certain product she was in need of.**

**Ginta smiled and asked Hakkaku to fetch the product and laughed when he nearly fell over her when he came running back to her.**

**Ayame paid for it and they were on their way.**

"**Ayame-san, thank you very much." she said happily.**

"**Sesshomaru is going to so regret ever calling me a fool!"**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ME: Mwa ahaha! Super long and boring!!! **

**Inu: *sweatdrops* I think she finally lost it…**

**ME: Lost it?! No! I never lose it! Mwa haha! *throws kilala at sessh***

**Nara: She's mad!!! Everyone run for your lives!!!**

**Everyone: Godzilla!!!! Run!!!!**

**ME: I will make Fluffy-sama et you like kibble and bitz!!!!**

**Sessh: Why does the subject always come back to me for some reason**

**Nara: it's okay Sesshy-kun! I will protect you! Here right in my bossom!!**

**Sessh: NOOOOO!!!!! *kicks naraku in his cookies***

**ME: Mwa ahahahaha!**

**Shippo: COOKIES!!!!**


	6. Sweet revenge part 01

Oh… I'm so bad! No one thought that a silly little demiko like me would be able to pull something like this off, and let me tell you, had you came to me a year ago and told me that I would be Sesshomaru's fiancé and play practical pranks on him I would have hit the ground laughing and called you crazy. I love that things happen the total opposite to how you think they will turn out. Like right now Sesshomaru is eating dinner with me. I bet he doesn't think that in around half an hour he will be getting a major headache. Hey! Don't look at me! It has nothing to do with the vial of potion that Akane and I conjured up together in the kitchen, and it has to do less with the fact that I may have had her pour it into his tea… Kukuku… I'm so bad! Even Naraku would be proud of me!

My eyes flash mischievously at the cup Sesshomaru holds in his hand. I smile, a simple gesture, at him and take a sip synchronized to his timing. He smiles a smile so small that I had to squint to see it as the servants bring in the second sitting of food, our dessert. You know what they say, 'dessert with company tastes better than fine wine'. Okay, maybe I made that up… but no one else knows that.

I smile pleasantly as I finish off my fruit bowl. Nodding Sesshomaru dismisses me to my quarters for the night. Bowing I walk out the door a smirk firmly placed upon my lips as the guards slide it shut.

"Take care of my Sesshy-kins for me, okay?" I state more than ask the guards with a giggle as I walk past them. It was time to go find my trusty little neko…

"Akane!!! Where are you?" I yell through the corridors as I walk through them. My orange streaked onyx tresses flying as I pick up speed. It wasn't long until I was able to sniff out the girl. She smiled up at me as she closed the door to the Lord's washroom.

"Phase two of Plan Alpha completed. Did you bring your… Kamura?" she asked her face twisting every which way as she tried to pronounce 'camera'. I nod a sinister grin forming on my face as I pull a silver Kodak from the folds of my kimono.

"You remember how to use it?" I ask. I giggle when she nods her pretty red head enthusiastically.

"I want three pictures. One when he leaves to bed, one where he notices, and one for my first look at 'it'. Remember, under no circumstances are you to share the properties of our mission and stay out of eye sight. Do not let the target notice you." I order concerned for her safety if she is caught.

"Don't worry, he'll be so messed up from the potion he won't even notice! Plus, it'll last until tomorrow night so you will have all the time you will need." she said throwing a wink at me. I toss her the camera and am off… It is time to commence with phase 3.… Torture the target.

"Jaken!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The toad was always there within seconds if called by a master. I laugh when the toad falls over his green webbed feet as he runs to my side.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" he asks hatred and fear both burning in his eyes.

"I require access to Sesshomaru's study. I want to write a letter to my mother and father. Taio Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have been awaiting a reply to their last letter. Sesshomaru already agreed, but he went to take a bath. He told me to come to his most trusted servant and that was you, Jaken." I say smiling softly as I rub his green head and give him a kiss on the cheek, no matter how much I loathed it.

Jaken's mouth flew open hanging low as a woman who has birthed twenty childrens breasts hang.

With a nod he led her into a large room. The walls were painted a light scarlet covered by bookshelves full of books and scrolls of all sizes. In the left hand corner was a large desk decorated with a beautiful assortment of wild flowers and tulips of different sorts. He smiled and sat me down on a gold embroidered silk cushion. He pulled ink and brushes out from a jade box.

"Where is the letter seal?" I ask knowing that if I want to pull this off I would need it.

He nodded and pulled something out from the leg of an angel. 'Good place to hide it' she thought dipping the brush into a bottle of ink and proceeding to write her well needed letters. Who says that it's rude to show up uninvited?

She smirks at her master piece letter. Pouring melted red wax onto the letter she stamps the seal closed.

"All will happen in due time…" she mumbled under her voice. Things were -so far- going according to plan. Nothing and no one could stop her now from inciting her revenge, no matter how mean it was. No one stomped on her or her friend's feelings without feeling holy retribution!

A whistle was pulled out from her kimono folds. This was a special whistle the neko demons or youkai with especially good hearing, like bats, can hear. The frequencies are too low for even the inu kind to hear. It was hard to get her hands on this special item. She actually had to save a group of neko children to get one. The days she traveled with Inuyasha were good and fun, they also had their gains.

Blowing into the whistle she waited approximately five minutes before her neko showed up.

"Akane… Make sure that these letters are delivered by sundown. And, were you able to take the picture?" Kagome asked her mouth forming a smile. A nod was all the reply she got as the youkai disappeared the letters with her.

"AHH hahahaha!! This is going to be so freaking funny!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kagome-san, it is time to wake up. Our guests will be arriving in an hour." I let out a mental groan and pulled my sheets above my head. That of course failed when she got smart and pulled them off me and the bed.

"Fine! But, you better take the picture! Oh, another thing… Would it be okay if I go out to look for my friends or do you think Sesshomaru would get mad?" I asked growling as I rolled myself out of bed. The thud I made when I fell was probably a bad sign… A sign that I probably got someone's unwanted attention… I closed my mouth and waited to see if anyone would come, and sure enough…. Jaken!!!

"My lady! Are you okay? You did not harm yourself did you? Sesshomaru would have my head if anything bad happened to you!" he cried worry and fear that the lord would kill him showing in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine Jaken… Jaken, can you tell Sesshomaru that I am going to visit my family? I have important things to attend to." I asked pleading with him.

"Ah… My lady I do not think the lord would approve of this. A lady should not go wandering alone out there. It is the time of war and demons, you do not wish to get hurt do you?" he asked this time genuinely frightened. Probably for his life.

A bright smile plastered itself on her lips as she grabbed Akane's hand.

"Well then you should probably go tell him I escaped! Good bye!" she laughed as she disappeared into the red void.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dammit! When I see Sesshomaru the first thing I'm going to do is cut off his other stinkin' arm!" yelled an angry Inuyasha. They were on their way to the western lands. They had been running nonstop since dawn and he wasn't about to stop any time soon. There was a person he had to save and he didn't have time for this.

"Inuyasha please let us rest! We can't take it anymore, we are not of demon blood like you." begged Miroku running along side Kirara. Sango had kicked him off after he had groped her one too many times.

"No! We won't stop until we find Kagome!" he yelled skidding to a stop to yell at the houshi.

"Then you don't have to run anymore. Nice to see you Inubaka…" a voice said from behind him. He took a look at Sango and Miroku's shocked faces before he turned to see the owner of the familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you? Did you kidnap Kagome too?" he yelled hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hmph… and what if we did? What would you do about it?" the onna with red hair asked.

"I would kill one of you and force the other to give me information before I kill ya's!" he yelled drawing his sword.

"Calm down mutt! No one cares about you! We're here to see the monk and taija. Put your sword away, we come to you peacefully." the taller woman yelled. Her black and orange hair swayed gracefully in the wind. She glared at the inu and smiled happily at the human couple.

"Excuse me, miss. But, could you please tell us why you wish to see us?" the monk asked playing the role as peace keeper.

"The Lady of the West seeks your company. There is to be a feast tonight in celebration of the union of the lord with a female. The presence of the shard hunters is a must have, you would do us great honor to show up." the read head explained bowing at the waist to show her sincerity.

"I see, we would be happy to attend the feast." the monk stated happily. The huntress stared at him stunned. They didn't even know them and he was already accepting the invitation. What if it was a trap.

"No Sango, it is not a trap. It is just a little invitation. Who knows you might even see Kagome? She left with our lord, right?" the void demoness smiled.

"Why should we go? Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome, who are you to say that this isn't a trap?" the huntress yelled close to tears. Here was a chance to see her lost friend and she was too scared to take it.

"I am simply a daughter of the Eastern Lands… I live with Sesshomaru, nothing more. Besides, I hear that he changed his looks. By the rumors in the castle I would say he looks outrageous." she giggled.

"Feh! He always looks outrageous! What kind of man human or youkai wears eye makeup?" the inu asked.

A low growl escaped the dark haired one's chest. She looked surprised and embarrassed that she reacted and turned her face away trying to hide her blush.

"Hmph… My lady thinks that he is way better looking than you, and at least he bathes! Filthy Inu trash! You hurt the name of youkai kind, hanyou!" Akane yelled angry that someone would insult her lord so.

Her words sunk in and she looked at her lady. She was angry with her, she could tell. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Look, either come with us and see the miko or stay here and forget about her. She will not be joining you again, and your hanyou leader made sure of that." Kagome stated putting on an expressionless mask.

The group stiffened and stayed in silence for a moment before the taiyja and houshi stepped forwards accepting the proposal.

"Why is it that I am the prince of the west and I don't get an invitation?" the inu asked his vein twitching in his forehead.

Oh god… Is this how he really acts? If this is how he's always been then I don't know why I even liked him in the first place. To think that I wasted three years of my life on him.

"You did, but since you hate the lord it wouldn't be a good idea for you to show up. You are a smudge on the inu line and you would only make him look bad." Akane said knowing well that it would piss him off.

"Bitch! I am going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he yelled.

"Yes, well… Then if you insist… We will see you when you arrive. Good bye!" Kagome sighed as she made sure everyone was within range of her void. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw his friends disapear in a flash of red.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where is she?" an angry inu lord barked across the whole palace.

The servants and maids all disappeared. He couldn't find them. They were hiding from him. They had all seen him this mad before and knew that one wrong move could send them to their deaths. Sure he was usually honorable, but when he was pissed his mind went on shut down.

A flash of red appeared and disappeared in Kagome's room revealing new visitors. The humans were stunned. Kirara just curled up into Kagome's arms like she didn't care or didn't notice. Sango looked around the large room and gasped.

"This is a royal bedroom!" she cried. Miroku just stood there stunned like most men do when they are shocked.

"Yes, this is my room. I am the future lady of this castle… Or was if Sesshomaru doesn't kill me in the next few minutes." she sighed. Leading them out of the room she walked down to the seamstresses room.

"Excuse me Kyo-san, I am in need of your assistance. Kagome stated as Akane left to attend to her 'duties'.

The male phoenix demon smiled happily. It wasn't every day that the lady spent him a visit.

"What is it, my lady?" asked the phoenix.

"I have two humans here that are in need of a new wardrobe for a feast tonight. I need the clothes to be done an hour before supper."

"Of course my lady, bring them in." he chirped.

Pulling in her friends she watched as he took their measurements and maybe checked out Miroku a few times. The phoenix did have a tendency to go after men. It was a real shame seeing as he was really handsome. He could have any woman he wanted, but alas he was gay.

"I will have the clothing sent to their rooms. I already have three gowns prepared for my lady, they will be in your room awaiting your excellent taste testing." he chuckled and patted the houshi's butt. A blush spread along the monk's face earning a laugh from Kyo and a glare from Sango. As soon as they were out of the room a loud 'Hentai!' followed by a slap could be heard across the palace. Sango apparently didn't like his lack of reaction to the phoenix's advances.

Miroku rubbed the red mark on his cheek and looked to the youkai with pleading eyes.

"Ah, maybe you should refrain from hitting the monk in the palace. There are many youkai here that are sensitive to sound, that last outburst hurt my ears badly." Kagome opinionated.

With a blush and a nod the huntress agreed. Kagome smiled and led them to the human's new rooms. They were east of the royal wing, but close enough that she could check up on them should she find the need to. You never knew, maybe one day Miroku would wake up and feel murderous? Or worse, he could wake up and feel… horny! That would be horrible, she would have to lock up all the females in a safety room.

"I will be back in three hours time to show you the ropes! Have fun and don't get in too much trouble, I'm in enough as is." she laughed and disappeared as many youkai in this castle had a tendency to do.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kagome-san! The guests have arrived!" cried Akane from the court yard.

Cussing under her breath Kagome teleported herself to the spot. She hurried over to their side and greeted them with a smile. Sesshomaru was going to be pissed! Man, could her day get any better! She had plans… mighty plans! Yes, the guest arriving was merely part 'a' in a two phase plan. His embarrassment was yet to reach climax. She choked back her laughter and greeted her guests with a bow.

"Welcome to the Western Lands. I am Lady Kagome, daughter of the Eastern Lord, and Lord Sesshomaru's mate-to-be. I will lead you to your rooms." she smiled her head held high.

The guests two males and a female looked at each other confusion written on their faces. The eldest male looked to be about his early twenties. His long green hair wisped around his shoulders framing his tan angular face and cool blue eyes. He was very handsome. The female -presumably his mate- dawned a beautiful light green kimono that contrasted with her long curly red hair and icy silver eyes. Her skin was pale as snow and her expression was cold too. She smiled at her husband and looked to Kagome expectantly.

" Lord Sesshomaru is… busy at the moment. I was told to direct you to your chambers. Introduction will be handled later. I assume you are the Lord and Lady of the North?" Kagome asked curious as to what their roles would be in her little 'game'.

"Yes, we are the royal family of the North. I am Lord Yashiro and this is my mate Saki. Our son Ryu is here as well, though I am sure you have caught sight of him by now." he laughed his expression hearty. I nodded turning my attention to their son. He was almost as tall as his father and looked to be about the same age as Inu-baka.. Eww… Just thinking about him made her shiver. Ryu also had deep green hair like is father, but it was shorter… I surpress a shiver as I look into his cold silver eyes. I smile and lead them into the great hall..

"Welcome, you are the first group to arrive!"


	7. Sweet Revenge! part 02

**OKAY… I know I haven't been the best at updating stories, but I am busy and have many writers blocks. I like this story, but my ideas keep clashing with one another so I can't help but feel that can't write! SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE PLEASE READ!!!**

_**Last time on BP: **__"Yes, we are the royal family of the North. I am Lord Yashiro and this is my mate Saki. Our son Ryu is here as well, though I am sure you have caught sight of him by now." he laughed his expression hearty. I nodded turning my attention to their son. He was almost as tall as his father and looked to be about the same age as Inu-baka.. Eww… Just thinking about him made her shiver. Ryu also had deep green hair like is father, but it was shorter… I surpress a shiver as I look into his cold silver eyes. I smile and lead them into the great hall.._

"_Welcome, you are the first group to arrive!"_

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

Kagome smiled slipping into her newly made kimono. Kyo had really outdone himself this time. All the guest had arrived and Sesshomaru suspected nothing as of yet. He was awaiting her presence this very minute in his private study. He would no doubt be more than furious with his new 'look'. Kagome laughed as Akane helped to tie on her obi. The green kimono was more than luxurious. The blue embroidery was of a collection of little leaves and such. The train was specially made to be especially long. She decided to put some of her hair back in twin braids with blue and silver ornaments hanging down from them. Tiny white and green flowers daintily placed in multiple places. She looked beautiful. She was as beautiful if not more than her demon mother. Her red-orange streaks clashed with the outfit, but looked beautiful anyway. An approving nod from Akane and a gentle hand leading her out the door she went to meet her 'mate'.

"'Lady' Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is… angry. Are you sure you do not need support?" Akane asked in her cute little voice. Her big green eyes were filled with mirth, but her facial expressions did not betray her. Kagome had been more than nice to her and she had even said that they were now friends. For her lady she would do anything, even put her life if it made her happy.

"No Akane, I already told you he won't be happy. You being with me will not help, you would be able to do little to nothing should he decide to attack me. Plus, this will be as easy as taking candy from a baby. Just make sure you take a great picture when we arrive at the dinning hall. Oh, and please take Chiyo baa-chan to the dining hall. She hasn't been looking too good. I'm sure she will not want to see Lord Koji at the moment, but she has to go! No matter what, ne?" Kagome ordered as she opened the sliding door to her mate's study. She slid in slamming the door closed behind her.

"Kagome… May I ask why my hair is purple?" Sesshomaru growled through grit teeth.

Kagome smiled wide trying her best not to laugh. She could feel her muscles retracting into the laugh. Sucking in a deep breath she keeled over laughing as she held her stomach. She knew that his hair was going to be purple, but such a bright color of it! It was such a bright color that it hurt her eyes to see it on his head. In contrast to his skin it was dark, but the change in color was too noticeable. You could probably see him from a mile away! Sesshomaru growled allowing her to laugh it off there were worst things he could do to her, AND get away with it. Kagome now… she wasn't as lucky.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about Sesshomaru?" she laughed into her palm. She decided to play dumb this time.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about, Kagome. Why is it that I have woken up to find that my silver locks have been stained purple?" Sesshomaru smiled icily.

Kagome straightened up and cleared her throat. She smiled and sighed.

"Why would I know… I'm just an ignorant fool, ne?" she scoffed with sarcasm. She had spent many years with Inuyasha to be called a wench and she did not think that when she left with his brother that she would be subject to the same criticism, but apparently she was wrong and he had proven it three days ago when he called her a fool. Where she came from it was far from foolish to help a friend and damn him if he thought that it was fine his own grandmother was hurt while he sat back in the sidelines.

"Kagome, it was not your right to interfere in their affairs and you know that I am right. Whether you like it or not this Sesshomaru is not apologizing." he sneered. He was not going to apologize for something he believed was right and neither would Kagome. It was a lose-lose situation more so for what Sesshomaru had in store for him.

"Well Sesshomaru, then you won't care that 'this' Kagome is not going to apologize either. Not for your hair, not for the little party waiting in the dining hall for us, and not for anything else that I have done today. So live with it!" Kagome yelled crossing her arms childishly. She was much like a child. She was known for being caring and childish at times, but she had her moments one of them being today and last night when she put all this together. She wouldn't lose. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him to her side.

"What are you doing woman!?" he glared at her.

"You're coming with me! Everyone is waiting for us… Remember, we have a party to attend." she smirked pulling him along to the dining hall. Sesshomaru did little to resist, but was still not happy. As he was a lord they would not question his change in apparel, but he still was rather angry with the demiko. She would get hers later that was for sure.

The guards placed at the dining hall entrance bowed going ignored by Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and asked them to open the door for them. They smiled and quickly obeyed their mistress.

The door was opening revealing a large group of people and chatter which filled the air. The room went quiet as Sesshomaru stepped foot in the room with Kagome hanging off his arm to the side. Many eyes widened as they spotted his new look. Rumors had been going around the castle that the lord had changed his hair color, but none had thought to believe them, now there was no questioning it though.

"Good evening… Welcome to the Western Lands and I hope that our accommodations have been to your liking so far? As most of you know I am Lady Kagome, princess of the Eastern Lands and once Shikon no Miko. Other details are classified and only available to those within the family. My 'mate' and I are glad that you were able to come and we will do our best to entertain you for tonight." Kagome smiled watching as Sango almost fainted onto Miroku only to slap him in the face yelling hentai. Inuyasha had arrived, but was no where to be seen. All the noble families were here meaning even the gaping open mouth wolf Prince Kouga was there and so was a smiling Ayame.

"As you were…" Sesshomaru sighed sitting down at his place before the table.

Kagome smiled and motioned for Akane to come to her. Akane in a crème kimono stood beside Kagome with a smile.

"Got the picture?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Akane nodded in reply.

"Good, stay close tonight." she whispered giving her a hug while Akane slid the camera into the demiko's kimono folds.

"I will… Inuyasha is being bathed by some of the male servants, shall I dress him accordingly?" she asked.

"Sure, and brush his hair too." she said.

"Of course, I shall be back." she disappeared making Kagome wonder if she was really a cat demon.

Kagome looked around the room. Her mother and the other Lady's were chatting amongst themselves. Her Father was talking with Lord Yashiro. Lord Koji was with his mate to be mostly ignoring Raiko and staring sadly at Chiyo's back. Sango was being annoyed by curious royal children and Miroku was hitting on the any woman seen and getting glared at by Sesshomaru and Lord Yashiro's son, Ryu. Kagome smiled this was how it was supposed to be… She sighed happily and walked over to the still gaping Kouga and Ayame.

"Hey, Ayame! Long time no see!" she called gaining the girl's attention.

Ayame smiled and stepped in front of Kouga protectively.

"Hello, Kagome. How have you been?" Ayame asked tense.

"I'm fine, and don't worry. I won't steal him away, you can have him. I was never interested in Kouga. Plus, something tells me you would make great mates, ne?" she winked making the ookami blush. She was more than happy to get Kouga off her back and seeing as how Kouga hadn't said anything she thought she was doing him a favor.

"Umm... I don't know what to say, Lady Kagome." she turned her head embarrassed that she was blushing so badly. She was really happy that Kagome decided to give her back her mate, but the shock of her suddenly urging them to mate was a bit shocking.

"Don't call me that.. I'm your friend Ayame, plus something tells me we'll become close in the future." she smiled. Okay, in the real future she hadn't spoken to Ayame in fivehundred years -possibly this day- and she could accept that, but she kind of wanted to stick around and see what happened with the couple.

"Umm, thank you Kagome. You aren't that bad, you know that!" the ookami smiled widely throwing herself around the Void demoness before her. She had not liked the girl at all, but now she was finally beginning to see the light!

"No problem, it's all in a day's work." Kagome laughed. She stiffened beneath the ookami as the doors swung open and a silver haired inu hanyou walked in. His hair was neatly groomed shining in the light and his skin flawless as all traces of dirt were gone. Kagome sucked in a breath and Ayame released her.

'Inuyasha...' she thought to herself. She looked to her left to see Sesshomaru standing up from his seat growling at the hanyou before him. He was obviously peeved that his brother was in his palace wondering why he hadn't sensed anyone coming into the palace at all for the day, but we all know why.

"Half-breed.." Sesshomaru growled cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha stared at his brother not quite stifling a laugh that threatened to release itself. His golden eyes were wide and filled with mirth as he stared at was a purple haired Youkai Lord. This had to be the most humiliating thing ever done to Sesshomaru and judging from the looks on the two demonesses that had took the Taijya and Houshi he was sure they were the ones behind it.

"Baka-mitai! You look like a freaking fluffy fairy prince!" the Hanyou finally burst out laughing and fell to his knees clutching his gut. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before he lunged forward pinning his younger brother to the ground by the neck. Inuyasha yelped and winced in pain. Sesshomaru smiled icily whispering into his brother's ear, 'Oshaberi! Tell me one reason I shouldn't kill you?' (trans: you have a big mouth)

Inuyasha smirked and looked dead into the elder's eyes, "Go ahead and kill me. At least now I can die happy knowing the Almighty Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass was ripped down a few steps. Neko!" (Inuyasha is basically calling him a fag, but Sesshomaru takes it as if Inuyasha is calling him a cat which he thinks is equally offensive)

"Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo? I am not another friend of yours you can push around.. I will not hesitate to kill you, Burakumin!" the Lord tightened his grip around the hanyou's neck. (Who do you think you are talking to? Burakumin- a very offensive word meaning Lower Class or outcast. Even makes liberal-minded Japanese squirm to hear it said to someone)

All eyes were on the brothers sprawled along the floor. The last comment had everyone looking at them anxiously. Some, only a few, stared on as if agreeing with the Lord. The women had somehow moved along side their mates or gathered in groups. Nothing good could come out of this. For a Lord to be offended in the audience of so many was scandalous. No one ever dare defy the Lords, whether it be family or not!

Kagome cast a weary glance at the hanyou and walked over to Sango's side. The maids and servants had disappeared hiding from the fury of their master. Akane was suddenly by Kagome's side nodding as if she understood what he mistress was thinking. Kagome smiled weakly and stepped forward towards what was called, 'her mate'.

"Nani-yo? There is nothing more to see here. Lord Sesshomaru if you insist on fighting do so outside of the palace. I believe the repair fees for the ballroom would be tremendous and do you honestly think Inuyasha's death is worth it?" Kagome asked slyly trying to end the fight without making him look weak in front of the other youkai before him.

Sesshomaru looked down on the hanyou and growled pulling himself and the boy to his feet.

"You are lucky, my mate saved your life today." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Feh, and you listened to the wench.." grumbled under his breath not going unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Good of you to see it my way. Plus, we wouldn't want anymore blood on the dance floor." Kagome smiled.

"Unfortunately there has been no blood spilt." Sesshomaru corrected her.

"Yes, but there will be..." Kagome smirked glancing to Akane and in a flash she was gone reappearing behind the hanyou inu yanking him down to the floor by his white hair. A loud yelp followed by a thud was heard throughout the silent room as everyone watched incredulously as Kagome's personal servant pinned Inuyasha beneath her, fangs ready to pierce into the soft tan skin at his neck and rip out his throat.

Inuyasha looked up surprised at the neko youkai. Her pigtailed red hair framed his face and her small frame was pressed over his body her claws drawing blood from his neck and right shoulder.

"Akane-chan, I think that you overdid it by a bit." Kagome laughed nervously while Sesshomaru watched the scene play out all while keeping a close ear on his mate.

"L-lady! Get your pet off of me!" Inuyasha cried nervously as Akane's ears and tail popped out and she began to pur. Her fluffy red tail swayed happily back and forth wrapping itself around Inuyasha's legs slowly subduing him.

Kagome smiled and walked up to Sesshomaru wrapping herself around his arm. He glared down on her making a frown grow in its predecessor's place.

"Akane, don't bite him okay? No matter how much he looks like one, Inuyasha is not a toy." Kagome reminded her friend. She had seen her eying his white ears and knew that she would start playing with him like a cat does its dinner before it eats it, but in this case she would probably end up killing him or beating him half to death.

"Yes, my lady.. May I ask what I shall do with the young Prince?" Akane asked Kagome a little gleem of hope in her eyes. Kagome knew what she was thinking and sighed. In an effort to keep the only person that could probably poison her and get away with it happy she sighed, once again.

"Braid his hair, cut his ears off, teach him to be a real man, I don't care. He's your problem now..." Kagome smirked when the neko smiled and she and the Inu dissapeared in a blur. 'Damn cats are crafty...' Kagome thought to herself.

Once they were gone eyes moved to Kagome some shocked other's filled with fear.

"Wakatteru! Look, he had it coming to him. I just did it in a less messy and civilized way... " Kagome exclaimed making her parents and friends laugh. The others soon saw the humor in the situation and laughed as well. Sesshomaru remained quiet and pulled away from Kagome not an emotion for display on his face. (trans: i know)

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. The Lord looked at her and walked to the doors. Pausing, Sesshomaru told them that he would be back over his shoulder."

**_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_**

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sango smiled reassuringly holding her friend's shoulder. Ayame watched as Kagome grimaced under the human's touch. Kagome had been in a bad mood since an hour ago when Sesshomaru went missing. No one knew where he was or which direction he went.

"Koji..." Kagome whispered. Her friends raised their brows in confusion. Kagome pulled out of Sango's grip and walked to the center of the room.

"Raiko, I need your help! Come, and please hurry.. You always walk so awkwardly as if something is up your dress." Kagome whined.

Raiko growled at the nerve of the youkai before her. How dare she! Koji's grip on her tightened showing his protectivness to his bride to be. Raiko forced a smile and tried to look polite. She didn't need anyone here to mess with her. She already had two demonesses that she needed to get rid of.

"Hai, Hime-sama... What is it that you want?" she asked slipping from Koji's arms.

Kagome smiled and grabbed onto her friend's arms. "You'll see..." 'Maybe some time to get Chiyo with Koji and you away from them. You need to get that stick out of your ass or I'll do it for you...'

Raiko nodded and followed the girls as they walked down the corridors. It was a complete maze, but somehow they arrived in the gardens. The gentle beams of light from the moon kissed the soft green grass blessing them with dew and reflecting off the water in the koi pond. A breeze blew by misplacing a few strands of hair.

"Raiko... How long do you think you will get away with everything?" Kagome asked turning to face the girl. The look of disgust was evident in her eyes. Kagome was never one to hate blindly, but she was an exception.

"Get away with what? I haven't done anything, and even if I have... what are you gonna do about it?" Raiko snorted rolling her eyes.

Kagome frowned and looked at the moon wishing that it didn't have to see or hear Raiko, it was a complkete waste of it's Holy time. She was sad that Raiko was such a slut, but sometimes people have to beat the hell out of someone before they get the picture.

"There are plenty of things I could do, but I won't because it would be immature and 'foolish'." Kagome spit the last word. How she loathed that word...

Raiko laughed wondering what a little girl like Kagome could possibly do.

"Like what?" Raiko dared ignoring the rolling of eyes from Ayame and Sango. Kagome was right, there were plenty of things tht she could do to the girl and she would be helpless to stop it. If she wanted Kagome could probable send Raiko into the future ans stick her their forever and she would have no say in anything. She wasn't of nobility so the Nobles would dismiss this, but Koji would no doubt be angered, but seeing how she didn't care much for the affections of the demon she could care less. Chiyo would be one step closer to her goal and she herself would be free of one pain in her neck. Kagome ignored this thought because she didn't believe in conflict. Heh heh...

"Like I could slip you a potion that numbs your senses and make your hair purple, but I already did that one." Kagome sighed while Ayame and Sango laughed.,

"That was you?!" they smiled as Kagome nodded.

Raiko looked on boredly. That 'was' immature, but what did she expect from a kid?

"Look, who and what I do are not your business so until you find a way to change my mind Koji and his men... Are mine." she smiled and turned head walking away.

Kagome smiled, that was just what she needed. If that was how Raiko wanted to play then they could play... Kagome liked it rough anyways...

Games!!! You sick bastards...

"Careful what you wish for!!" Kagome called happily.

"Ready?" she asked her friends..

With a nod they were out of sight.

**_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_**

ME: Wow.. its been forever since I've written anything

INU: duh! Write more you wench and what the hell are you doing to me?! Not Akane!!!

Aka: I could say the same thing mutt! *pulls at his ears*

Inu: oowww! Bitch!

Sess: watch your mouth half-breed..

Kago: where the hell did you go anyways?

Sess: to see kikyo..........

Everyone: .........

Kago: Nani?! Bakayaro! You're cheating on me?!

ME: need I remind you it's not a real relationship?

Inu: You're stealing my girl?!

Kago: who cares!? He's still 'my' mate!

Inu: everything is 'your' mate... And I care!

Kago: beats inu sensless... Sesshomaru!

Sess: hn..

Shippo: Candy! Lollipop, lollipop! Woohooo!

San: throws up from sugar overdoes

ME: Clean up on ail Sesshomaru!

Rin: Keep reading, okay?


End file.
